scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Batman (The Brave and the Bold)
:This article is about the incarnation from the DTV. For the other incarnation in animated and comic form, see Batman. | actor= Diedrich Bader }} Batman is a costumed crime fighter and leader of the Mystery Analysts of Gotham, who protects Gotham City. Physical appearance Batman is a Caucasian male with an athletic build. He wears a gray bodysuit along with a long blue cape, blue briefs, blue gloves and boots, a blue cowl, and a yellow utility belt. Batman sports a bat symbol surrounded by a yellow oval. Personality Batman is completely devoted to the cause of justice and protecting the weak. He is a very level-headed person. Most of the time he talks in a stoic, deadpan manner, although he is not without humor and warmth when the situation arises. Skills and abilities Batman has no superpowers, but has trained his mind and body to their highest peak. He has a great level of endurance. History Early life Many years ago, at the start of his crime-fighting career, Batman attempted to stop Professor Milo from completing an experiment with faulty teleport technology. However, the vortex created by the device killed one of Milo's assistants, Leo Scarlett, a failure that has haunted Batman since that time ''Scooby-Doo! & Batman: The Brave and the Bold'' Batman drives a ghost which the gang is chasing away, and warns the gang to keep away from this case for their own safety. When the Puppeteer attacks again, Fred overpowers Perpetto and his hench-puppet, and the gang unmasks them as Martian Manhunter and Detective Chimp. As Batman and his associates reveal afterwards, the Puppeteer scam was actually an initiation test for Mystery Inc. to join the ranks of Mystery Analysts of Gotham. Mystery Inc. arrives at the Analysts' headquarters, where they additionally meet Question, Black Canary and Plastic Man, as well as Aquaman. Mystery Inc. is asked to take the lead in the next case for the Analysts. When an alarm sounds from Gotham Chemical Storage, the assembled Mystery Analysts head for the warehouse, where they find that several phials with a radioactive isotope have been stolen. A red-cloaked figure from the old theater appears before them, calling himself Crimson Cloak and swearing revenge on Batman and Gotham for making him into a ghost. Crimson Cloak sets the storage on fire, but the Analysts escape the blast with Plastic Man's help. While the superheroes put out the fire, Batman sends Mystery Inc. to a diner to rejoin them later. Following the gang's questions, he reveals the tale about his single unsolved case. Many years ago, at the start of his crime-fighting career, Batman attempted to stop Professor Milo from completing an experiment with faulty teleport technology. However, the vortex created by the device killed one of Milo's assistants, Leo Scarlett, a failure that has haunted Batman since that time. They conclude that the likely suspects behind the Crimson Cloak would be either Sam Scarlett, Leo's father, or Riddler. Batman and Mystery Inc. visit the Riddler at Arkham Asylum. Batman, Fred, Daphne and Velma re-encounter Crimson Cloak, who releases the other inmates from their cells. The investigators just barely manage to escape their clutches and seal them inside the asylum. As they return to the Mystery Machine, they are intercepted by Harvey and the other Mystery Analysts (sans Aquaman), who attempt to arrest them for the isotope theft due to fake evidence planted in the van. Batman and Mystery Inc. make a run for it. Shaking off their law-enforcing pursuers, Batman takes the gang to the Batcave and leaves them there to return to Milo's old laboratory for clues. Rejoined by Aquaman and Question, who refuse to believe the false accusations made against Mystery Inc., Batman finds Milo's teleporter restored by Crimson Cloak, who promptly attacks and incapacitates the heroes. Later, Batman awakes to see himself, alongside Aquaman, tied above the teleporting machine. At the same time, when Velma attempts to analyze the footprint in the clay, the clay suddenly comes to life and attacks. After overcoming it with a Bat-Dehydrator, Mystery Inc. deduces the villain's true identity for themselves: Clayface. They try to inform Batman, but learn that he has been captured by the Cloak; and after equipping themselves with the old costumes and gadgets of Batman's former sidekicks, they arrive just in time to stop the teleporter and incapacitate Clayface with the Dehydrator. Defeated and exposed, Clayface admits that he restored the machine for the Riddler and stole the isotopes to power it, in return for a cure against the gradual decay of his body. The Riddler sitting in Arkham is revealed to be a clay decoy, and the Question is unmasked as the real Riddler, who had taken Question's place during the fight before the Analysts' meeting. Before he can be taken into custody, however, the Riddler escapes back into the lab. He reactivates the teleporter and prepares to use the vortex's power as a superweapon to destroy Gotham, but is knocked out by the Question. The vortex grows out of control, but at the same time a human shape begins to manifest in it. Working together, Mystery Inc. and the super heroes reverse the device's polarity, allowing Batman and Scooby to drag the figure free of the vortex before the machine self-destructs. The figure is revealed to be Leo Scarlett, who was not disintegrated by the vortex but instead caught in an interdimensional void, and is now happily reunited with his father. Appearances * DTV27. Appearances in other media * This Batman comes from the Batman: The Brave and the Bold TV series that aired on Cartoon Network between 2008 to 2011, with the film acting as a "reunion" for the cast and a replacement continuity from the Batman who appeared in the unrelated The New Scooby-Doo Movies. Making continuity even more complicated is that DC Comics continued the latter version in the Scooby-Doo! Team-Up comic (which also featured different versions of practically all the other superhero and supervillain guests who also appeared in the film), which was being published concurrently to the release of the film. }} Category:Associates of Mystery Inc. Category:Guest stars Category:Mystery Analysts of Gotham (The Brave and the Bold) Category:Scooby-Doo! & Batman: The Brave and the Bold characters